This invention relates to a cylindrical lock assembly and particularly to a cylindrical lock assembly having structure which prevents rotation of the chassis upon operation of the assembly.
Currently, a cylindrical lock assembly is assembled with a door and typically includes a chassis with rollbacks or sleeves extending on opposite sides of the chassis which support operators such as knobs and levers. A latchbolt extends from the chassis and is movable upon rotation of the operators. A pair of rose liners are attached to the chassis and include tabs which are located within openings in the door to provide some opposition to rotation of the chassis upon rotation of the operators.
While this type of anti-rotation facility is effective when a knob operator is used, it is not effective when a lever operator is used. The result is that the linkage and connection between the latchbolt and the chassis becomes misaligned and the latchbolt tends to bind and is thereby unoperative.
Thus, there is a need for an anti-rotation facility which will provide sufficient resistance to rotation of the chassis upon rotation of the lever to allow free and smooth movement of the latchbolt as the lever is operated.